Yo te voy a amar
by RosaLunar
Summary: Yuki tiene una pesadilla la cual es provocada por un encuentro que tuvo con Akito, Kyo al escuchar a Yuki gritar se preocupa y decide ayudarle a olvidar la horrible pesadilla. Basado en el capitulo 13.
1. Chapter 1

Hola q tal con en este mes de enero y q se acerca la luna llena (xq hoy q publico esto es 6 de enero) y bueno como muxos sabrán la luna llena es el 9 y... xq les digotodo esto? Ah sí ya recorde xq es cuando me inspiro a escribir jeje -_-u XD.

Estoy viendo de nuevo el anime de Fruits basket y ahora q lo veo tengo ideas yaoistas (xq cuando lo vi no tenía pues aun no conocia a Masashi Kishimoto-san jaja)

Es un one-shot y song fic que se basa en el capitulo 13 cuando Akito atormenta al pobre de Yuki-kun, pero la idea de este fic se me vino a la mente cuando vi la escena dónde Kyo ve con ojos de "muerete" al loco de Akito y pense xq sera? tal vez no le agrado la idea de que lastimaran a "SU" ratoncito jaja XD

Estoy de Hiperactiva jeje y ya no ecribire más o todo el capitulo será de mis comentarios jeje espero lo disfruten mis queridas Yaoistas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la increible Natsuki Takaya ( la cuál es cancer igual q yo wiii soñadoras hasta el fin del mundo)

La canción se titula "Yo te voy a amar" y es del grupo Nsync. Para que puedan leer el fic y escuchar la canción al mismo tiempo

* * *

><p><strong>Yo te voy a amar.<strong>

Cuando sientas tristeza

Que no puedas calmar

Un joven de cabellos grises se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en un rincón sobre su cama, con su cara recargada sobre sus piernas intentando ocultar cómo gotas cristalinas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas, llorando por lo ocurrido ese día en la escuela….

Flash Back.

El líder de la familia Sohma se encontraba en la escuela, sólo para hacerle sufrir y recordarle aquellos días de tormenta, hubiera podido evitarlo pero al ver que estaba con Honda-san se armo de valor, no se perdonaría si algo le ocurría a la persona más importante para él, aquella joven despistada que era como la madre cariñosa que nunca tuvo.

-He sido muy indulgente hasta ahora, pero si sigues tratándome así voy a sentirme muy herido- hablando muy cerca de su oído, para que solo Yuki escuchase las palabras que Akito le decía.

-por que me vas a obligar a volver a educarte en esa habitación reservada…solo para ti- Akito mostraba una sonrisa en sus labios y hubiera continuando con la tortura de no ser por que Thoru le había empujado.

Fin del Flash Back

Aunque ella y sus amigos intentaron mejorar su día con un divertido juego de badminton…

No habían podido evitar que regresaran esas terribles pesadillas, ese hueco en su pecho que creía estaba cerrado se hacia cada vez más grande y eso aumentaba su dolor, sus miedos, su más terrible fobia.

Cuando haya un vacío

Que no puedas llenar Te abrazaré

Sintió como unos fuertes y desnudos brazos le rodeaban su cuerpo, estaban tratando de consolarlo susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras, abrazándolo para disipar sus temores.

Te haré olvidar

Lo que te hizo sufrir

No vas a caer

Mientras que estés junto a mí.

-¿Gato? –

-¿Qué fue lo que te asustó Yuki?-

La voz sonó medio ahogada contra la cabellera grisácea del joven, pero Yuki sintió la sincera preocupación de él y dijo con voz entrecortada por el llanto:

-Tuve una pesadilla…con…Akito-

¿Imaginó que los músculos de Kyo se pusieron tensos, o sucedió efectivamente así?

Si siente un frío tu corazón

Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión

Hasta ya no respirar

Yo te voy amar

Yo te voy amar

El tomó la cabeza de Yuki entre sus manos y acercó tanto su cara que ambos pudieron sentir el roce de sus respiraciones.

-No debes temerle, ya ha pasado tiempo y tú no te dejaras lastimar por ese idiota- Aún en la obscuridad podía ver sus ojos rojos como el rubí, -Yuki recuerda no estas solo, podrás contar con tu familia siempre.- Su mirada se había puesto un poco triste.

Yo siempre te he amado

Y, amor, yo estaré

Por siempre a tu lado

Nunca me alejaré

¿Por qué me ayudas?- Estaba confundido, Kyo siempre le reclamaba su mala suerte, siempre peleaban como el gato y el ratón, estaba en su naturaleza siempre pelear o ¿estaban equivocados?

Kyo esbozo una dulce sonrisa, no era de superioridad solo de confianza en sí mismo.

-Es fácil, si hoy no descansas mañana no estarás en condiciones de pelear y así nuca podré vencerte- pequeñas llamas estaban a su alrededor.

Yuki sonrío dulcemente, se acomodo cerca de su pecho desnudo y le abrazo muy calidamente.

-Arigato Kyo-Kun-

Prometo mi amor

Te juro ante Dios

Nunca te voy a faltar

Tu corazón

No volverá a llorar

No llores más, te prometo que ese loco no te tocara jamás, yo te protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario- El gato se dio cuenta de su terrible error.

Esto….yo….porque sólo yo puedo tocarte…eh quise decir golpearte y…lastimarte si eso. La cercanía de Yuki le impedía pensar y hablar con claridad.

¡Además porque eres un ratón tonto!- Ya no podía más, ya no aguantaba, necesitaba del ratón.

El ratoncito no pudo reclamar pues su boca había sido sellada por los labios de un travieso gatito, Yuki estaba sorprendido no solo por que era la primera vez que recibía un beso si no por la ternura de la caricia. Kyo era habitualmente muy rudo, este roce de labios era muy suave y delicioso. Yuki tuvo que esforzarse para recordar que este era Kyo, el gato de Juunuishi, su eterno enemigo,¿Qué más daba? Ya no tenía miedo, el frío había pasado, y su dolor estaba olvidado. Kyo movió sus labios hacia el cuello de Yuki y cuando besó la sensible piel debajo de la oreja, él gimió y se estremeció.

si siente un frío

Tu corazón

Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión

Hasta ya no respirar

Yo te voy amar

Yo te voy amar

El podía pelear con él por cualquier cosa, cualquier día, ¿Y ahora estaba todo olvidado con esa tonta rata? Estaba preocupado por Yuki es cierto, no estaba seguro que con un simple juego de badminton todo quedara olvidado, el miedo que sentía por Akito no se calmaría tan fácil y lo comprobó todo en el momento en que escucho un grito en su habitación, para su mala suerte (yo diría buena *0*) tenía un oído perfecto capaz de escuchar incluso una suave pluma caer.

Sigo muriendo por ti

Yo te quiero así

Sin tu amor

En mi vida, mi vida

No sé cómo podré yo vivir

Preocupado saco sus orejitas de Neko (^_^ adoro cuando se pone en esa fase el lindo Kyo-kun) y poder escuchar mejor que ocurría con la rata miedosa, quedo en shock cuando lo escucho llorar, supuso que Yuki debía de estar muy mal para llorar, él era un joven muy fuerte, inteligente tal como la rata de horóscopo chino, fue a ver que tenía, entro a la habitación y fue ahí dónde le vio, estaba en un rincón de la cama llorando.

Si siente un frío

Tu corazón

Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión

Hasta ya no respirar

Yo te voy a amar.

Yuki estaba tan mal que ni siquiera sintió la presencia de Kyo, el gato estaba muy preocupado por su "primo" no era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado, claro eso era algo que el nezumi no sabía, pero no le agrado la idea de verlo así, No cuando estaba recuperando esa sonrisa y lo ayudaría, mínimo para que pudiera dormir, aunque esa noche…. Hicieron algo más que dormir.

Hasta ya no respirar yo te voy a amar

Yo te voy a amar.

The End.

* * *

><p>Que tal me ha quedado? Es el primer song-fic que escribo, no sean tan duras conmigo.<p>

No me convence del todo el final, pero si lo cambiaba, me conosco y cambiaria **TODO** el fic jaja.

#¬_¬ Q pensaron eso fue todo? conosco a las de mi especie (Yaoistas) y se q kieren **MÁS** acción jajaja peroooooo soy muy mala, con gusto puedo subir las escenas **"editadas"** entre Yuki y Kyo, el precio...Reviews...minimo 3... y tendran lo que quieren ACCIÓN, LEMMON!

Asi q... a escribir muxox Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por la tardanza mis queridas lectoras, es sólo que entre tareas y trabajos, el tiempo para poder escribir es muy poco, luego le agregamos que se me descompuso mi compu -_-u Wan!

Es por esa la razón que no había podido subir las escenas editadas jaja, pero después de tanto tiempo…aquí esta.

* * *

><p><strong>Escenas editadas.<strong>

El ratoncito no pudo reclamar pues su boca había sido sellada por los labios de un travieso gatito, Yuki estaba sorprendido no sólo porque era la primera vez que recibía un beso si no por la ternura de la caricia. Kyo era habitualmente muy rudo, este roce de labios era muy suave y delicioso. Yuki tuvo que esforzarse para recordar que este era Kyo, el gato de Juunuishi, su eterno enemigo, ¿Qué más daba? Ya no tenía miedo, el frío había pasado, y su dolor estaba olvidado. Kyo movió sus labios hacia el cuello de Yuki y cuando besó la sensible piel debajo de la oreja, él gimió y se estremeció.

Si siente un frío

Tu corazón

Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión

Hasta ya no respirar

Yo te voy amar

Yo te voy amar.

Yuki estaba hipnotizado por los sensuales labios de Kyo, vagamente sintió que la parte superior de su pijama se abría pero no presto atención al hecho. Su torso quedó completamente desnudo y los dedos de Kyo empezaron a dibujar caricias en su pecho. Entre la pasión la razón empezó a despertar ¿él tenía intención de desnudarlo?

-Tú…tienes que detenerte...Kyo.

La voz de Yuki no fue más que un susurro, el neko esbozo una seductora sonrisa, se acercó al oído de su ratón para tranquilizarlo.

-No te haré daño, sólo déjame acariciarte y poder amarte- La voz era seductora- Déjame.

Sí siente un frío

Tu corazón

Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión

Hasta ya no respirar

Yo te voy amar

Yo te voy amar.

La boca del juguetón gatuno se cerró sobre la de su adorada presa y nuevamente Yuki sintió que perdía el control. Él lo dominaba, lo privaba de razón, de voluntad.

Nuevamente Kyo besaba y mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de Yuki, le encantaba sentir que el cuerpo de su amado se estremecía entre sus brazos, quería más. Kyo deslizo las manos detrás de la espalda del indefenso ratoncito, Yuki gimió cuando la boca ardiente de él se cerró sobre un de sus pezones, mordiendo y lamiendo causando un sinfín de sensaciones que Yuki desconocía.

Sigo muriendo por ti

Yo te quiero así

Sin tu amor

En mi vida, mi vida

No sé cómo podré yo vivir.

El peli plata sentía demasiado fuego en su interior y lleno de un calor que cada vez llegaba más abajo y le causaba dolor en todo su ser.

-Eres hermoso Yuki, prometo ser gentil ¿puedo continuar?- Sus ojos mostraban un exquisita mezcla de pasión y ternura que no pudo resistirse y decir…

-sí, puedes continuar-

-Arigato, no te arrepentirás- Las rápidas manos de Kyo quitaron toda tela que estorbara en la parte intima de su amado.

-AHHH-

Yuki gimió fuertemente al sentir la boca Kyo en su entrepierna, como su lengua subía y bajaba por todo su miembro y en la punta realizaba lentos círculos, volviendo a repetir los mismos movimientos.

-Ssshhh…Yuki si continuas con tus gritos despertaras a todos- el gato sonreía traviesamente.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, ah…mmm…mmm- Yuki empezó a jadear al sentir en su estrecha entrada los largos dedos de su amado los cuales estaban resbalosos por el lubricante (¿de dónde salió? Solo la autora lo sabe ^0^)

Y cada día yo viviré

Intentando como te voy a querer

Hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, necesitaba de más los dedos de Kyo no saciaban ese fuego, todo lo contrario lo avivaban cada vez más, en cada entrada y salida de esos finos dedos hacían a yuki perder el control quería gritar de tanta pasión. Kyo sabía que su amado estaba listo para recibirlo, el cambio de posición fue tan rápido y antes de que Yuki supiera lo que estaba pasando, él lo penetró. Yuki contuvo la respiración. Después suspiro.

Había esperado dolor, mucho dolor, no ese pequeño desgarramiento que pronto fue olvidado.

Kyo no se movió y él supo por qué estaba tan quieto, supuso que esperaba algún reclamo de su parte.

Mientras tanto el neko estaba asustado y preocupado por su nezumi, ¡Como había odiado tener que hacerle daño! Intento por todos los medios ser gentil, provocarle el mínimo dolor a su amado, si tan solo Yuki dijera algo, lo que sea un insulto, una lagrima.

-Yuki… ¿estás bien?- La voz del pelirrojo temblaba de preocupación.

Yuki habló con su cuerpo. Instintivamente comprendió cuanto necesitaba de su gatuno ¿enemigo? Se movió debajo de él, obligándolo a que saliera de su cuerpo y después mover sus caderas hacia arriba para recibirlo nuevamente, para recibirlo entero.

Kyo se estremeció de alivio y placer. Tomo su rostro y empezó a besarlo con ansiedad. Mientras lo besaba sus caderas empezaron a moverse con fuerza y desesperación, quería sentir a Yuki más cerca, fundir sus cuerpos y corazones en uno solo.

Si Kyo estaba maravillado, Yuki estaba sorprendido. Cada empujón del poderoso cuerpo de Kyo lo llevaba a un plano más alto, flotaba y volaba cada vez más alto.

Yuki supo que no podía contenerse estaba a punto de correrse, estaba acumulándose una intensidad demasiado grande, y esa intensidad aun no cesaba, aumentaba. Eso iba a matarlo, explotaría y lo haría pedazos. Era imposible que sobreviviera a esto.

-Yuki…mi…mírame- Kyo sabía que él y su amado estaban en su límite, y por esa razón deseaba ver el rostro de su amado cuando llegara el momento.

Entre su pasión y sus ojos nublados por el placer Yuki pudo ver tenuemente la cara de Kyo y como le sonreía con un conocimiento secreto que él por fin entendió. Yuki gritó, pero el grito fue ahogado por los labios voraces de Kyo. Habían alcanzado el clímax ahora solo quedaba la calma.

Hasta ya no respirar

Yo te voy a amar.

Yuki flotaba muy alto, se encontraba en la gloria, sentía paz y calidez, volaba por el cielo, el cielo del cual poco a poco era alejado por el suave movimiento de… ¿los labios de Kyo?

Yuki abrió un poco los ojos. Kyo lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos rojizos los cuales ahora se encontraban en un ligero tono marrón.

Si él fuera un gato ahora estaría ronroneando pensó Yuki divertidamente por la ironía.

-Yuki- Susurró dulcemente el joven gatuno.

-Mi dulce Yuki, tal vez suene extraño pues solo nos dedicábamos a pelear, pero desde hace tiempo tú me gustabas y después de esta mágica noche ahora sé que…- Sentía un poco de miedo.

-Te amo- Kyo se quedó mudo, al escuchar esas palabras de aquel que consideraba su rival.

-Kyo, no eres el único, desde la primera vez que nos conocimos me gustaste, siempre quise ser tu amigo incluso algo más, pero cuando me entere por Akito que eras el gato del zodiaco me entristecí mucho y más cuando vi en tus ojos ese odio hacia mí.- Su sonrisa se volvió melancólica.

-Nunca te odie, me dolía saber que mi único amigo ya no podía serlo, así que intente convencerme de odiarte pero nunca lo conseguí- También la sonrisa del gato se había puesto melancólica.

-Pero ahora no hay que amargar tan lindo momento, Kyo, mi amor ya estamos juntos, eso es lo que importa-

- tienes razón, Yuki, te amo- Kyo tomo el rostro de Yuki y empezó a besarlo dulce y tiernamente.

Hasta ya no respirar yo te voy a amar

Yo te voy a amar.

The end.

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer desde lo más profundo de mi corazón a mis tres yaoistas que se dieron el tiempo para leer y dejar Reviews.<p>

*Lacie: Eres muy especial para mí, pues eres la primera en escribirme un review en el poco tiempo que llevo en ff, gracias.

*Shuichi-princess: Me alegra que te gustara mi fic, espero que te agrade mi descripción al momento de leer el lemmon.

*Caigdimo: Espero te guste mi narración en estas "escenas editadas" y perdona la tardanza.

Después de todo mi discurso jaja, quiero decirles que estén al pendiente de mi perfil pues pronto subiré un nuevo fic llamado…."La curiosidad mato al ratón" obviamente los protagonistas son Kyo y Yuki.

Bex0x

Atte.: RosaLunar.


End file.
